


Together Again

by SilentSlayer



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spirits, Waiting for You, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan loves her, he always has. The years pass on, and he waits for her. Finally the day comes where they can be together again.<br/>Spoiler alert if you haven't seen the season finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

_“I think I love you.”_

 

Tristan observed from the shadows, always watching, never revealing himself. It was enough just to see _her._

She had cried so much from his death. Even when they renovated the hotel, she left their room the same. She mourned him, and he missed her terribly. Still he stayed hidden. There was so much life left in Liz, and if she saw him her fire would disappear. They would have eternity together, but for now it was better this way.

His love was the new head of Will Drake’s empire. How ironic, working for the man who had tried to seduce him. At least her beautiful face was now everywhere.

He watched the fashion shows from a distance, remembering. It had been at a show, just like those, when he met the Countess. He had never loved her though. She gave him immortality, and took it away just as easily.

That path had, however, led him to his lady.

Tristan was always behind her, protecting and loving from a distance. When she slept he would sometimes steal a moment. Fingertips would ghost over skin, his lips brushing against hers. She would sigh and reach for him, but he would fade into the nothingness. It wasn’t time, not yet.

When she received the news, he was there. Sadness mixed with joy when she told Ramona about the cancer. He hated knowing that she had to die now, but at least they would be united again.

He watched from the doorway as everyone gathered in her room for the end. The other spirits kept his secret as she made her decision to join them. He just hated that the Bitch got the honor of killing her.

Liz, his sweet loving Liz, was the Countess’ greatest creation. He supposed he should thank her for that, right after he found a way to resurrect that cold bitch and stake her in the heart. A bullet had been too easy of a death for her the first time.

The moment she died, he saw his love rise once more. Tristan could no longer hide, and no longer wanted to.

Liz thought he was angry with her, but that was so far from the truth. He felt embarrassed as he explained himself. He shifted uncomfortably, his hands in his pockets. It was like the first time they made love. She was the only one who could make him feel that awkward shyness.

Tristan had hurt her by staying away. The years had passed and she never stopped trying to find him. She knew he had been there the whole time, and now she had her answers. He could only hope she would forgive him.  

“I love you baby.” His eyes finally rose to meet hers, and she ran to him. Her arms wrapped around him, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He had missed her so much, but now he would never have to miss her again.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I have seriously spent the last several weeks wanting to know where the actual Fuck Tristan was the whole time. The season finale of AHS gave me the feels tonight when Liz was finally reunited with him. My husband thought I was crazy when I started crying. At least now he doesn't have to hear me constantly talk about the couple anymore...or does he?  
> I had so much emotion that I just had to write this about my favorite couple ever in AHS history (and that's really saying something because there have been some good ones)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
